The Story of Padma
by kornofreak101
Summary: The story of Padma shows us padma growing up through hogwarts watching all her ups and downs, meets all her friends, has a couple of fights and a romance and shows us whats shes really made of. This is my first story so please R
1. Meeting The Family

Chapter one: Meeting the Family

It was the cold breeze that woke her up. Her hair was fanning around her face as she got up. It was quite unusual for a cold breeze to be blowing in the middle of July in India. Padma sat up and looked around but soon found out that the cold breeze was actually her twin sister Parvati blowing on her face to wake her up.

"What was that for?" asked Padma

" Come and eat and nanaji is also calling you" answered Parvati

"What does he want?"

"He's got something for you come on" and with that Parvati got up and walked out the room.

Padma got up and rubbed her big sparkling brown eyes and pushed her waist length hair from her face, slightly puzzled what her granddad wanted to give her.

She walked outside and the heat hit her. She walked to the kitchen and saw that many members of her family were there. Her grandma and granddad (nana and nani), her parents and Parvati, her uncle Satnam and aunt Harpreet and their kids Gurbani and Suraj, and her uncle Vinnay and aunt Monalika from her dads side with her other grandparents (thatha and thathi).

They were in Punjab where her mum was from. Her dad was from Delhi. Both her parents had different religions so there was a lot of controversy over their relationship and marriage but soon it was all over with and both families soon united but there was always tension when both families got together. Padma's mum, Gayatri had waist length hair like the twins and like Parvati was very tall. Padma's dad, Kamal was also tall but also a little plump like Padma.

"Padma dear will you please come to my room after dinner before you leave, I have something for you" said her nana

"Yes nanaji" replied Padma

"Come on girls we got rice with chicken, chapattis and lentils and parata with lemon and garlic pickle"

"Can I have some rice mum?" Parvati asked

"Have whatever you like" replied Gayatri

They all ate, reminiscing on old times and some stories when Gayatri was at school. Gurbani and Parvati were outside and started skipping with some rope. Padma was listening to both her nani and thathi stories about India's history and starting to complain how westernised India was becoming and Padma giggled when they said that the actresses were showing way to much flesh.

"I mean showing their full arms and the top part of their chest like that, they should be ashamed" Said her grandmother

"Padma would you please come with me?"

"Ok" and Padma followed her nana out and walked to his room. They both entered and her nana shut the door and sat down.

"Now what ever anyone says to you, you are special and everybody loves you, no matter how different you are"

Padma sat there looking puzzled. 'Why had he said that' she thought. Nana chuckled and replied " I heard what happened on you first day when you got here when myself and your thathaji was out". Padma's face fell because what had happened hurt her so much.

Padma and her family arrived in India on a hot Sunday afternoon. Her and Parvati were quite different even thought they were twins. Parvati was interested in music, clothes, make up, fashion whereas Padma was more into reading books and had a slight interest in fashion.

They had greeted all their family in India and all sat down. They were discussing when they should go to the gudwara when thathi asked Padma " So Padma why don't you ever put a little effort into your appearance? You are letting yourself go as well around the middle"

"I just don't feel like plastering my self with make up to impress no one that's all thathiji"

"And how is your divination going, you know Parvati can read tea leaves on her own and can read the stars, she has already told me what is happening tomorrow, we shall wait to see what happen, though Parvati never gets it wrong" beaming at Parvati

" Oh erm I have been crystal ball gazing" Padma said hesitantly

" Really well I can tell when I am being lied to. Do you posses the noble art of this magic" thathi said sharply making Padma wince. Parvati was looking at Padma apologetically

"Y –yes I do"

"Gayatri doesn't she even know how to read palms?"

"No mother but it doesn't really matter whether-"

"She doesn't even know how to read a plam, that is a disgrace to the family. You are nothing special I don't even know why your mother and father praise you so much. Now Parvati this is a true example of what you should be like. Vinnay why doesn't Padma know any of this" interrupted thathi

"Mum it doesn't matter shes much better at history and potions-"

"None of this matters. Padma we are deeply ashamed of this."

_Padma had tears in her eyes and felt like shouting at her thathi but then she would let her parents down. They had not brought her up to shout at her elders but to respect them. _

"Padma don't worry child, divination doesn't matter, but what you can do. You are very special than you know and you will amaze this world and make a difference. Now will you be coming to Raja's academy of magic? You can stay here with us. It's a magnificent place, your parents went there as well" Said her nana

"I was thinking of staying in England, and going to school there because I don't like being so far, but I don't know the schools name. Mum and dad won't tell me" Padma replied.

"Ah it is a fantastic school and is run by Albus Dumbledore" nanas eyes twinkling when her eyes went round with amazement.

"Oh my god really? That's fantastic, oh I hope I get it"

"You will and I have something for you" nana went under his bed and his turban fell off and he chuckled as he surfaced with a long box.

"I always do that. Will you please put it back on for me?" Padma chuckled and put the turban back on.

"This is for you. It has been in the family over seven centuries." Padma took the box and saw that a wand lay on the silk interior of the box.

"Oh thank you so much" and tears ran down her face.

"Padma I want you to promise me one thing. I want you to amaze this world and er" he looked around and said in a whisper, "shut your thathi up about divination" he then chuckled. "you do whatever you like and myself and you thatha will always be proud. We have always thought that divination is not worth it. We'll always be here for you. Now run along you should be leaving soon."

"They can wait we haven't spoke in a long time" so they both sat there chatting about when Padma was younger

"Oh I remember when you were two and you were pulling my beard" chuckled nana

"How long is it? You always keep it tucked in" Nana let his beard out and Padma laughed "its nearly as long as Dumbledores" and they both sat there laughing.

They got up an hour later and went into the kitchen where they were all ready to leave. Padma went and hugged everyone. She didn't mind what her thathi said, they had been very polite to each other after and tried to avoid each other after.

"Mum we aren't doing that side long apparation are we?" asked Parvati

"I didn't like it"

"No we are using a port key come along" And they all touched the saucer and at once Padma felt a tug from her naval and a rushing sound in her ears. Next thing she was on the floor n her living room of the Patil Mansion and it was morning. There were tow owls with two official looking letters. Gayatri took them and smiled and handed them to both Padma and Parvati.


	2. Shopping and Fights

Thanks for your reviews I wasn't quite sure I'd get any. Anyway I thought I'd type up my second chapter because class was cancelled and I had day off work. Hope you like… keep reviewing

_Disclaimer: oops I forgot to put it on first chapter but none of these characters or anything belong to me no matter how much I wish they are property of JK Rowling and forever will be._

Chapter 2: Shopping and Fights

Padma read the letter over and over again, letting the words sink in. The letter had been from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry telling her that she had a place at the school and if she was intending to go, that she needed to send a letter back accepting her place. She then turned to her mum.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you about the school being called Hogwarts?" she said smiling

"Remember when I told you about Flourish and Blotts at Diagon Alley?" replied her mum

_She remembered that day. She was 9 years old and wanted to go and get some books to read because she was getting bored of her old ones. Her mother never told her where any place was because Padma would always go there herself and sending the family into panic. Padma had asked her mum where a bookstore was and promised that she wouldn't go there herself. Her mother gave in and told her that the shop was called Flourish and Blotts and it was in Diagon Alley. _

_Next day she got up around 7.30am snuck downstairs and went over to the fireplace, through some sparkling powder into the fire and shouted "Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley" and she was sucked through the fireplace. As soon as it started she stopped and fell over and crashed into a pile of books. Padma apologised to the store manager and help stack them back up. She went to the nearest shelf and picked up the first book she could, The rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and started to read. She was immersed in the book that she didn't even notice her mum shouting her name. The book was taken from her and her mum dragged her back home. She had a lecture for over an hour, about what could've happened to her, and that it was dangerous to go out like that._

"Yeah I remember and that lecture after" giggled Padma "but I wouldn't have gone to Hogwarts thought"

Her mother raised her eyes sceptically. "Anyway come on we can go to Diagon Alley and get your school things tomorrow ok now up to bed both of you" and both Padma and Parvati went straight to their bedrooms. Padma's room was a mess with books everywhere and her clothes all over the place with pictures of her family here and there. She sat down on her bed and pulled out the box that her nana had given her and picked up the wand. It was an honour to have this and wondered why her mother never received it, and went straight to her, and why hadn't Parvati got it, she was two minutes older than her. She put the wand away and threw herself backwards onto her bad and shut her eyes.

"Come on girls wake up if you want to go to Diagon Alley" shouted Padma's mum.

Padma rushed to bathroom and locked the door. _THUD! _"Padma let me go first," shouted Parvati.

"No you always go first and spend ages, its my turn" so Padma showered, done up her hair and let the room with Parvati rushing past her, muttering curses.

"When we get to school, first spell I'm going to learn is how to wash your mouth out" and Padma walked down the stairs and picked up some toast.

"Right well I got you school list ready, so come on lets go" said Padma's mum as they all finished breakfast. "Vinnay, are you coming with us?"

"No sorry I've got to go back to work today. I'll see you all later" and with that, Padma's dad apparated to work. He worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Mum when do you go back to work?" asked Parvati

"When you two start school, well come on then" said Padma's mum. She was a curse breaker at Gringotts the wizarding bank.

"Oh no! I've forgotten to put on my bangles hold on I'll be one minute" and Parvati rushed upstairs.

"Some things never changed" laughed her mum

"Mum I've got something to tell you"

"What is it?" asked her mum

"You don't have to get me a wand"

"And what are you going to use, your quill, don't be daft"

"No mum, nanaji gave me a wand before I left"

Her mums eyes looked surprised. "Really, well that's fantastic, oh Padma" and Padma's mum wrapped her arms around her

"Erm mum, whats wrong?"

"Oh my god, I'm so proud, you'll find out soon dear. So you can have what ever you like when we go ok you name it"

"Er ok" Padma said slightly bewildered.

"Parvati we're going to go"

"Coming" and Parvati came running down the stairs and walked straight past her mum without looking at her.

"Turn around" asked her mum

Parvati turned and Padma saw that she had put on make up "Parvati get that make up off now!" and grudgingly Parvati went back up stairs and took it off and came back.

"Parvati you look beautiful already why do you need that junk?" This was true both Padma and Parvati were both stunning and such a young age, there mum was asked quite often if they had any veela blood in them, but she just laughed.

All of them took a pinch of the sparkling powder and through it into the fire and Shouted "Diagon Alley". When it was Padma she smiled at her mum and shouted "Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley" and last saw her mums shocked expression.

"Back again Miss Patel?" said the store manager smiling and he helped her up and walk off. She had been coming here every weekend while her parents were at work. Her mum came in the shop and started laughing but said "Next time Padma there will be trouble, you shouldn't do that."

"Mum can I do the shopping on my own, since I am going to Hogwarts on my own, please" she added imploringly

"Alright but don't wonder off anywhere and meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in two hours then we can do some shopping together" and her mum walked off with Parvati who the went the opposite way of her mum, while her mum was shaking her head.

Padma walked around the shop and bought everything on her book list and then some and sat down to read Hogwarts: A History. Another girl with bushy brown hair was reading the same book. They both had bought it at the same time.

"You going to Hogwarts as well then?" Padma asked

"Yes I am. I was so excited when I got the letter. I didn't even know they had a school like this" answered the girl

"Oh so are you a muggle then"

"Yes I am, my parents are looking at the other books because I wanted to read some of these and they wanted to look around the shop some more"

"Oh right. I'm Padma by the way, Padma Patel"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger"

"Well nice meeting you but I should get going, I'll see you on the train"

"yeah ok then it was nice meeting you, Bye"

Padma walked out the shop and turned to the Apothecary to get some of her potions ingredients. She walked up and down Diagon Alley getting all her school thing and her two hours were almost up. She was rushing up the street, arms full of bags that she bumped into some people and fell over.

"Oh I'm really sorry, here we'll help you" and three boys helped Padma with her belongings and helped her up.

"So your going to Hogwarts aswell then" asked one of the boys eyeing her bags.

"Yeah I am are you aswell?"

"Yeah we have just arrived. We all live in the same area. This is Michael Corner (he pointed the dark boy with braided hair), this is Anthony Goldstein (He turned to a plump little boy with blonde hair) and I'm Terry Boot" he finished she shaked each of their hands.

"I'm Padma Patel"

Padma couldn't quite help noticing how each of them were quite cute but pushed that though out of her head, what would her mother say.

"Well I got to go my mum is waiting for me, I'll see you on train, thanks for helping me" and walked up the street.

She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and turned to see her mum sitting with a woman with blonde hair and her son who also had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy, Hi Draco"

"Hello" replied Mrs Malfoy and turned to speak to her mother. She had never like Padma or Parvati.

"So the party is on this Friday, please come Gayatri, its been so long"

"Yeah sure we'll all come, I'll see you then" and both Draco and Mrs Malfoy walked to the fireplace.

"Mum do I have to go?" Padma moaned

"Yes you do now come on Parvati is waiting for us at Gringotts, I'm guessing you spent all your money" she said eyeing Padma's bags.

"Well come on then, we can go and do some shopping as well, I'll get you an owl if you want"

So they both got up and went to Gringotts. Gayatri saw some of her friends there such as Molly Weasley and her children. They stopped and chatted and found out that her youngest son was also going to Hogwarts. They had a fun day. Padma got a Tawny brown owl and named it Om. Soon they went back to the leaky Cauldron and went home. They went and deposited all there items they had bought in their rooms.

"Girls I want you to get your best dress robes out, for the Malfoy's Party" drifted the voice of her mum. Padma groaned and went to her wardrobe to get her blue and black dress robes.

Padma's mum came up to her room and said " Draco and some of his friends are coming over tomorrow so you can all get to know each other ok"

"Oh mum" but her mum stared at her and Padma winced and said "Yeah sure"

"Good now come on down and eat."

Padma got up the next day and heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Parvati ran into the room "come on we're all waiting" and ran back out

Padma got up and got dressed and went to see the room full of people. Draco was there with some of his friends and their parents. "Well we should be going now, bye and behave yourself Draco" said Mrs Malfoy

"Right Kids I'm off behave yourselves and I'll be back in a couple hours to check up on you" and Padma's mum went as well.

"This is a big house" said a boy that looked like a gorilla

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, they are my friends. And this is Nott, he's my dad's friend's son and this is Zabini" said Draco

"I'm Parvati and this is Padma," said Parvati

"Wow look at this" Crabbe picked up a plate and dropped it on the floor

"Hey watch out that's expensive, oh mums guna kill us, next time don't touch anything."

"Hey leave him alone he didn't mean to did you Crabbe" said Draco

Crabbe just looked up and smiled

"Baboon" Parvati muttered under her breath as she was cleaning up the mess

"Hey don't call him a baboon you ugly little beast"

"Don't you dare call my sister a beast" and Padma took out her wand and Draco did the same

"Hey leave her alone come on Draco" said Nott

"I can defend for myself I don't need you to help me" shouted Padma. She really didn't like any of them. "you're all the same pathetic little boys who think they're big and smart." She turned to Draco "you didn't even say hello to me yesterday, you're just a miserable person that's what you are"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that" and Malfoy hit Padma with the first thing he could get hold of.

"Hey that's enough Malfoy calm down. Padma its alright don't be like that" and Nott walked over to Padma and helped her up.

After they all just sat in silence until Padma's mum came back to drop them all off. Nott quickly went over to Padma and said" I'm really sorry please don't hate me, can we be friends?"

Padma looked quite surprised she thought he would be like Draco and his friends but he was nothing like them. "Yeah I'm sorry for shouting at you" and she gave him a quick hug and went upstairs.

They all went to the Malfoy Mansion and Draco turned to Nott "what did you do that for?" he sneered, "you like her don't you" and they all laughed.

Nott turned around to look at them and they all shut up with the look on his face. "I hate her. Shouting at me like that. Who does she think she is? She better watch out for herself."

"What are you going to do?" asked Zabini

"Just wait and watch"


	3. Broken Charms

Chapter 3: Broken Charms

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places or anything. _

The sun crept into the room on Friday morning. When the beam of sunlight hit Padma's face she groaned and turned over, but the sunlight were ricocheting off all the shiny objects in her room so she finally woke up shielding her eyes from the beam. She got up and started to do some stretches. Today was the Malfoy party and she was not looking forward to it.

She and Parvati had gotten into a lot of trouble over the plate that Crabbe broke two days before. Her mum told them that they were very irresponsible and that if they wanted to go to Hogwarts, then they would have to clean up their act. Parvati and Padma both thought it was unfair and that the plate could be fixed in blink of an eye.

Padma got up and went into the bathroom, it was only the crack of dawn so she was sure Parvati was not going to be in there. After she had washed up, Padma went into her room and read Hogwarts: A History.

"Girls come and eat, breakfast" shouted Padma's mum

Padma jumped. She had been so consumed in the book that she lost track of time. She set down her book and went downstairs.

"Padma do I have to keep feeding Om? Are you going to carry on like this at Hogwarts as well"

"Sorry mum, I'll feed him" and got some owl treats and went to feed Om. They all sat down to eat breakfast. Padma's dad was reading the Daily Prophet, mum was talking to Parvati about what they were going to where for the party tonight. Mum turned around and looked at Padma and said, "What are you wearing tonight then?"

"This Blue and Black robe"

"Which jewellery are you going to wear?"

"I haven't got any that match, Parvati took my blue necklace and lost it"

Parvati glared at her sister.

"Well we might as well go to Diagon Alley quickly and get something for you. No you are not coming Parvati, you'll just end up spending money on worthless junk" as Parvati was just about to interrupt.

After they finished eating breakfast Padma got up and went to the fireplace.

"No we're not travelling by floo this time" said Padma's mum

"How are we going to get there" already knowing the answer and why

"Side-long apparation because you always go to Flourish and Blotts not the Leaky Cauldron. You always buy a book when your there and you spend at least two hours there."

"But I don't like apparating" Padma protested.

Padma's mum ignored her and went to put on her cloak.

Padma grabbed her mum's arm as they apparated to Diagon Alley. First they went to Madam Malkins to get a little bag for Padma and Parvati. Then they set off for the jewellers. Lotus Sapphires was a small shop. It had rings and necklaces on display in the window. Looking at the jewellery was a plump woman with shocking red hair. She was gazing intently at a simple golden locket.

"How are you, Molly" smiled Padma's mum

The lady started and turned around. She beamed at Padma and her mum.

"Oh Gayatri how are? You gave me such a fright"

"I'm fine and yourself"

"Well I've lost the twins again so Arthur and Ron have gone to look for them, mayhem as usual" she turned to Padma and said "Parvati you have grown so much, last time I saw you were all yay high" Molly raised her hand up to her hip side. Padma Grinned.

"I'm Padma"

"Oh sorry dear, I should be able to tell the difference, I've got twins of my own," laughed Molly

They all laughed.

"Well Molly we better get going, got to get ready for the Malfoy party tonight. Are you coming?"

"Oh no, well you know how Arthur and Lucius are when they get together. Well I better get going as well I think I jus seen 2 redheads disappear into Knockturn Alley"

"Bye then" Padma's mum called after Molly

Just as they were about to enter the shop they heard someone shouting, "_WHAT IN BLAZES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GOING OFF TO KNOCKTURN ALLEY LIKE THAT ON YOUR OWN. HAVEN'T YOUR FATHER AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE? IF YOU DARE EVER STEP FOOT IN THAT ALLEY YOU WILL NOT BE RETURNING TO HOGWARTS AND YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM PLAYING QUIDDITCH! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR? HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR FATHER AND ME…" _Molly bellowed. Half the street turned around to see what was happening. Gayatri just laughed and went into the store with Padma at her heels.

The door ringed as they entered the shop. At the counter sat a very old man. What was left of his hair was grey and he was very pale. He was surveying a jewel through a monocle, rotating it. He then looked up.

"Welcome to Lotus Sapphire, how may I help you?" he said in a crisp voice

"Yes, do u have a blue and black necklace? Not to big, just something simple" replied Padma's mum

He pulled out a tray with many necklaces of all shapes and sizes. Padma liked the one with two blue and black stones hanging of the end of the chain. She picked that up and showed her mum.

"Excuse me, how much is this necklace?" asked mum

"17 galleons and 5 sickles" answered the shopkeeper.

"Padma why don't you choose another?"

"Mum come on please," begged Padma

"Oh ok just don't tell your father the price or he won't be happy. Just because we have the money doesn't mean we can just spend it on anything we lay our eyes upon"

They payed for the necklace and left. They got back home and had lunch. Parvati sat at the table, unusually quiet but Padma knew why. She wanted to go to Diagon Alley to get some more jewellery.

As soon as they finished, they went upstairs and started getting ready for the party. After Padma got changed she looked in the mirror. She looked stunning. Her black and blue robes fit around her body perfectly. She left her hair down, she didn't like her hair up, some one would always tug on it. She put on her necklace and she was done. Padma walked downstairs to see her dad sitting there with his brown dress robes on. He looked at her and smiled.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks dad, you look great"

Padma's mum came down 5 minutes after. She was wearing red and yellow dress robes that flowed to the floor, the robes dragging in her shadow. Her hair was up in a clip and two bits of hair in front of her face, which were in soft curls.

Padma just stared at her mum. Her dad's mouth was hanging open. Padma's mum laughed and that snapped both Padma and her dad back to reality.

"Padma, here's a bracelet from your nanaji, it matches your robes" and handed Padma a bracelet with so many charms covering the whole bracelet, you couldn't even see the chain that they were clipped onto.

Parvati came down after 10 minutes. She was wearing baby pink and cream dress robes of silk. Her hair was in ringlets and one of her arms was full of bangles.

"Thanks for doing my hair mum" Parvati said putting the last of her bangles on.

"Alright we are all here, come on. Padma hold onto your mothers arm and Parvati grab hold of my arm" said Padma's dad

Padma groaned and took her mums arm and they apparated.

They arrived in front of the gates and walked up to the Malfoy Mansion. A house elf appeared at the door

"Welcome sir and miss's to the party please follow me" and they all followed the house elf.

"Dobby go get more food and more firewhiskey, ah Vinnay how are you?" A tall man with sleek blonde hair and grey eyes asked. The house elf ran of out the room and the man approached Padma's dad.

"Fine thank you Lucius. Looks great" Padma's dad said gazing around the hall

The room had a medieval style, but looked cosy at the same time.

"Girls, the other children are in the second room, would you like to join them?" ask Lucius. The girls nodded and turned and walked to the room. There was Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott and 2 other kids they didn't know sitting all talking.

"Hi" Parvati announced to the room. They all turned. They all muttered back their hello's and both Padma and Parvati sat down.

"Hi Padma" said Nott. Padma smiled back.

"Hi I'm Ernie Macmillan" said the blonde boy sitting in the corner

"Hi I'm Susan Bones" a girl with long blonde hair.

They all sat there and talked about Hogwarts.

"Hey shall we all go into the hall and get something to eat" asked Parvati

They all muttered and got up. A lot of people had arrived now. There were some people dancing.

"Oh no" muttered Padma and Parvati at the same time. Their dad was on the dance floor, dancing like a buffoon. Lucius was laughing heartily or was it more of a sneering laugh.

"Look at that idiot on the dance floor" sneered Draco

"Hey that's my dad shut up" retorted Parvati

"Yeah Malfoy atleast he can have fun unlike your idiot of a dad who jus stand in one place. Bet he can't even dance" and Padma walked off to get a drink.

Malfoy went after her. Padma got a glass and was about to pour herself some pumpkin juice when a hand snatched at her bracelet and ran off with it. Padma whipped around and saw Draco running into the next room. She tore after him, her hair flying around her face like a fierce wind. Then the rest of the kids ran into the same room.

"Give it back Malfoy" Shouted Padma

"Or else" he said swinging the bracelet in his hands.

Padma just stood there. She couldn't perform magic because she didn't know any and couldn't run to her parents because they would all think she was some kind of baby. Draco stopped swinging the bracelet and grabbed the Bracelet with both hands.

"3…2.." but Padma lunged for the bracelet. Malfoy tugged hard on it and it broke into little pieces all the charms going everywhere.

She looked at him, her insides burning with fire

"You…"

But someone's fist had collided with his face. She turned and saw Nott.

"Get all the charms and get your dad to fix it or I'll make you"

Draco just stared at him, shocked. Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini were shocked also. Susan and Ernie looked as though Draco got what he deserved.

Draco got up and collected all the charms, went outside the room. He came back within minutes and threw the bracelet at her.

Padma walked out the room.

"Are you ok?" she turned around and saw Nott standing there

"Yeah thanks for getting it fixed" and walked off

Padma had been really hurt. That from her nanaji and she didn't want to loose it.

Soon Padma's mum called Parvati and Padma and it was time to leave. Padma turned and walked up to Nott and gave him a quick hug and blushed and said 'thanks' again. They apparated back home and went straight to bed.

Only a week left until Hogwarts she could hardly wait. As she turned over to go to sleep there was a tapping noise at the window and she turned to see an owl there with a little package.

She crossed the room and opened the window and the owl flew in the room. She opened it and saw a charm on top of the letter.

You forgot this charm 

_Nott xx_

The owl flew off into the night. She was a little surprised. _Why couldn't he have given it me on the train? _

She started to think about him and then realised the kisses by his name. She smiled then stopped. _He is just being friendly and you only like him as a friend that's all. Now get to sleep._

She crossed the room, put the charm down and closed her eyes. She could think tomorrow.


	4. Meeting the gang

Chapter 4: Meeting the gang

The next 2 weeks went by and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Padma received a lot more mail then usual, all the same person. Nott and Padma used to send owls back n forth, they were just having a conversation through letters.

It was a cool night. Padma was sitting on her bed. She would be going Hogwarts tomorrow. She was worried that she would not fit in, but then she wondered why was she worrying. She had Nott, Draco, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle (even though they were snotty little toerags), and Ernie and Susan and her fellow students she met at Diagon Alley. Padma looked around her room. She had finished packing, her books, potions ingredients, telescope and cauldron lay at the top of her trunk, her books to one side and her clothes in the middle, with her school robes on top. She thought she would look odd walking down the station with her robes on in front of muggles, so she would change on the train.

"Padma go to sleep, we have to leave early tomorrow because I have to go to work after I leave you" Padma's mum shouted.

Padma dove under her bed and extracted a long thin box. She placed it in her trunk and shut it. She went back to her bed, lay down and shut her eyes for a minute.

"GET UP OR YOU BOTH ARE NOT GOING, NOW!"

Padma fell out of bed, nearly on top of Om who just flew through the window. Om screeched and flew to the top of the wardrobe. Om dropped the parchment tied to his leg. Padma rubbed her eyes and looked at the floor and saw the parchment then looked over at Om.

"Om I'm s-s-s-sorry" yawned Padma while she opened the letter.

_Are you up yet? Hogwarts today see you soon_

Nott xxx 

"Why is he sending me a letter now" Padma thought out loud

"because he loves you…" Parvati laughed in a sing song voice, "You better get ready, who's that letter from? Not Nott" smiled Parvati

"Shut it you I'll be down soon, how come you're up early?"

"Couldn't get to sleep" shrugged Parvati and she walked out the room. Padma got up and got ready and walked as fast as she could down the steps with her trunk and Om in the cage.

"Right Vinnay take the trunks and Om now and we'll meet you in 10 minutes" and Vinnay disapparated with the trunks and Om. Padma's mum turned to the girls.

"Right I want you 2 to be on your best behaviour. No getting in trouble and write to me every week. Take it in turns ok. Be careful and stick up for each other, don't abandon one another, ok? I love you both and I'll see you at Christmas. I'm dropping you off at station, but your dad will see you onto the platform." She hugged them both and both Parvati and Padma took hold of their mums arm and apparated away.

They went up to the platform, 9 and 10 and Padma looked around only seeing muggles. She looked at her mum.

"Mum I think you went the wrong way"

"No Padma I haven't. Right I'll see you both on Christmas, now all you have to do is run through that wall" pointing between platform 9 and 10.

"Mum we'll hit the wall" said Parvati

"Just do it" and Parvati and Padma looked at each other and walked near the wall. They took a breath, closed their eyes and ran through the wall. As Padma ran, she was waiting for the wall to hit her until she heard someone shout her name.

"Padma stopped, open your eyes," shouted Parvati and Padma opened her eyes and looked around to see Parvati 10 yards behind her and the scarlet train awaiting the students. They were meant to be there 11 o'clock but they arrived half an hour early. They spotted their father heaving their trunks on board and he walked towards them.

"Right, you 2 get on board and I'll see you soon. Be careful and eat properly. Love you both. Bye" And her hugged them both and went back through the wall.

Padma looked at Parvati.

"Come on then lets get good seats" and they both walked towards the train.

They sat in the carriage and started talking about Hogwarts until there was a knock at the door. They both turned to see 2 girls standing in the doorway. They both were short and had shoulder length brown hair, except the one on the left had some red in hers.

"Hi you don't mind if we take these seats do you?" pointed the girls on the right

"No sure go ahead" and both girls sat down.

"I'm Skoda, Skoda Olaru"

"And I'm Becky, Becky Cassily. Can't wait to get there. I heard so much about it. What's your name?"

"I'm Padma and this is Parvati"

"And I'm Terry Boot. This is Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner. Hi Padma" As 3 boys had just walked in.

"Hi" replied Padma.

They sat and spoke for a while. Everyone was soon comfortable with each other and they all started acting as themselves. Padma thought there was nothing to worry about, these people were nice and friendly. But it all went silent.

"Oh you got an owl" Becky pointed to Om

"Yeah his name is Om" and everyone soon became quiet again

"Ah come on guys I hate quiet" and Becky started to do an odd sort of jig on the spot.

"Come on, join in"

Skoda joined in and started jumping and Becky started singing and jumping around their compartment. Everybody laughed until there was a knock at the door. Skoda stopped looking slightly embarrassed and sat down but Becky carried on.

"Hey who are you? I'm Becky Cassily and these are my mate come on join in" and she grabbed the arm of the boy that was standing at the door. The boy looked bewildered and tried to get away but Becky wouldn't let go. Soon Anthony intervened and took the boys place and started dancing with Becky.

" You don't mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is still empty and I don't like being on my own," replied the boy.

"Yeah sure sit down the more the merrier"

"I'm Tyler, Tyler Khezendur"

Everyone chanted 'hi' back. The train started filling up and everyone was laughing and jumping around. 3 girls had come and joined them just 5 minutes before 11.

"I'm Mandy Brocklehurst"

"I'm Morag MacDougal"

"And I'm Lisa Turpin, this place looks like fun so we thought we join you guys"

"There's not enough room for a flobberworm to fit" shouted Skoda

Everyone laughed. The train soon began to move and they all sat down, a little squashed. They all chatted about Hogwarts and what houses they were going to be put in. Soon a girl with brown bushy hair entered.

"Have any of you soon a toad. A boy named Neville has lost one? Oh hi Padma didn't see you"

"There's a toad on the loose" shrieked Morag and lifted her legs onto her seat as if it were about to climb up her leg.

"Hi Hermione and no we haven't seen one" and Hermione left.

The lunch trolley came around and everyone bought a heap loads. It was as if they were having a party and Becky was leading it. She would always get up and start dancing and grabbing someone to dance with.

A girl came up to the door and peered in.

"Hi I'm sammy and I'm a prefect, just making sure your all ok and if you get into trouble come to me or find the head boy or girl ok?" and she left.

The door opened again and there was Draco.

"Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." And he walked out but not before Becky shouted, "Ruddy hell he has a looooong face" and everyone laughed.

"Shut up and who do you think you are talking to me like that?" and Draco left with everyone in hysterics. They all sat down tired except Becky and started to talk again until there was another knock at the door.

"Can't everyone leave us alone" sighed Tyler

"Hi I thought I just welcome you to Hogwarts, we should be arriving son. I'm Head Girl. My name is Hollie and he's head boy. His name is Anthony"

"You stole my name" smirked Anthony

They both laughed. Hollie had long brown hair and had a stud in her nose, while Anthony had short brown hair and was tall.

"Ooooo your nose is nice, did it hurt" asked Parvati

"No it didn't, but it did hurt after though. Well I just though I'd tell you that if there is any trouble just come to me or Anthony" smiled Hollie

"And call me Ant, no need to be so formal like her. You might have to bow and call her Madam Hollie but not me" smiled Anthony while Hollie hit him in the arm and they both left.

"Well I guess we better get changed into our robes" said Padma and they all got changed.

They were all sitting there until Terry announced that he was going to the toilet. A big mistake. Becky and Skoda looked at each other.

"Padma come with us" asked Skoda

Padma stared for a moment then went with them

They started to follow Terry.

"You know he has been watching you. He likes you" said Becky

"Yeah right and anyway what did you want me for"

"Can you do that charm which makes you dance?" asked Skoda

"Yeah why?"

"Do it on Terry it will be so funny, here use my wand" and Skoda thrusted Padma her wand

Padma took the wand and found the toilets and saw Terry standing by the toilets relieving himself.

All 3 of them laughed and Padma whispered "Tarantallegra" and his legs went everywhere in the middle of him peeing.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Becky

"In a book" laughed Padma

The 3 of them tried to run, but ran into Hollie.

"You think its funny? How would you like it if some one done that to you?"

"Well they can't because we don't stand when we pee" laughed Becky

"That's not the point-"

"Can you help me please? I can't stop" as Terry's legs went everywhere

"Finite" muttered Hollie "Now get back to your compartments"

And all 4 of them walked back laughing.

"That's not funny" even though Terry was laughing himself

"Hey Padma"

Padma turned around and there was Nott.

"Hi how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks and you?"

"I'm fine. This is Terry, Becky and Skoda. Guys this is Theodore Nott"

"Just Nott" he muttered darkly to the others and turned to Padma. "I was going to sit with you but your compartment was already full. Well I hope you're ok" and he walked off.

"He's nice" Skoda said sarcastically

"Nice bum" shouted Becky and they all ran off because they thought they saw Hollie again.

The train came to a stop and they all got off, heaving their trunks and Padma with Om. Om's cage was so heavy that she nearly dropped the cage.

"Hey watch out, Om could've been hurt" Terry had just caught Om and helped her, but right at the same time as Nott had just grabbed hold of Om.

"Oh sorry" and Nott let go and walked off

"I think he likes you" said Becky from behind Padma

"Would you just shut up" replied Padma. _Great_ she thought to herself. _First Nott and now Terry or is she just trying to embarrass me? No she wouldn't she's not like that._

Terry smiled and helped her and walked onto the platform and a huge man came out of no where shouting 'Firs' year over 'ere, don't be shy'

"Oh no that ain't" and Becky groaned "Harry Potter. I bet he thinks he's all big because of you know who. I hope he doesn't think he's special"

"Oh be quiet you're just jealous" replied Morag and they all went to The Tall man.

"I'm Hagrid and keeper of keys and ground of Hogwarts, now come on, we're goin' on the boats" and lead them to the bats, his lantern swinging.

Becky almost tripped until this 3rd year helped her. He was very tall and good-looking. His head looked like a black fuzzy peach, but it suited him very well and he had big blue eyes and a round face.

"Be careful" he said and helped Becky to her feet. "I'm Joe, Joe Brimstone"

Becky just stared at him mouth open slightly until Padma nudged her in the ribs.

"Oh erm I'm Becky Cassily"

"Well Becky I hope to see you in Ravenclaw" and gave her a wink and walked away with his friends.

"He's gorgeous" swooned Becky.

"He likes you" giggled Padma

"shut up" replied Becky and they set off to follow the rest who were miles in front.

"Padma you have to help me with Om, I can't carry him" shouted Terry

"Sorry" and as she took Om her hand brushed Terry's but Terry soon took Om out of her hands and replied "It's ok" and they carried walking.

"Righ' leave you're stuff 'ere and get on a boat. 4 in each" and they all clamoured into a boat, Padma with Parvati, Becky and Skoda. As they passed a low cliff they saw Hogwarts and many people ooooohed and awwwwwed, and someone shouted 'blimey' from up front.

They all got out and Hagrid reached they 2 oak doors and knocked 3 times.

Padma was about to see her first glimpse of her new home and she couldn't be any happier.


	5. Sorting Birds

Hey guys thanks for your reviews that I forgot to mention in last chapter hope your still with the story it'll get better promise you just got to know every one first then there's going to be some mysteries and stuff but keep reviewing please!

Chapter 5: Sorting Birds

Padma could feel her heart thumping, she was breathing quite heavily as though she had just run a race. Her legs were shaking, even though it was a warm night.

The doors opened and there stood an old woman, in emerald robes. Padma got a bit scared by her, she did not look friendly. Hagrid said something to this lady and she nodded and he walked passed her.

"Follow me" said the lady and walked into the school.

As Padma walked in, as soon as she stepped into the castle, a wave of warmth hit and she could hear many voices and the scraping of chairs. The room they had just entered made Padma's mouth dropped. It was beautiful. The room looked as though it could fit their mansion and then some. It had an old historic look, with flamed torches on the walls and a suit of armour at one side of this room.

They followed this lady into another room, a much smaller one that was quite cramped. The lady shut the door and turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. The start of term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall you will have to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your houses will be like your family for the 7 years."

"You will each be spending most of your time in your house common rooms when not in lessons. While staying here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, any bad behaviour and you will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded with the House cup."

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly, I suggest you smarten up" and Professor McGonagall and walked out.

Everyone was quiet and looking very anxious. Padma turned to Parvati.

"Do you think we'll be in the same house?" asked Padma

"Of course, were sisters don't worry be brave" smiled Parvati

"Yeah Padma be brave" mocked Draco

"Oh shut it Malfoy" retorted Parvati

"Yeah and why have you got so much grease on your head for?" asked Becky turning around.

Everybody laughed. Draco turned back round mumbling dark things.

"What did you say? Can't hear you. Something about your father, yeah right, I seen him, acts like one of those weird creatures. Erm what was it?"

"Flobberworm" replied Tyler

Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of Malfoy looking intimidating.

"Shut it Khezendur"

"Malfoy leave him alone" said Padma

"Make me"

Padma was just about to reply when someone pushed past her.

"You got anything to say, grease ball and you'll have to go through me. Leave Padma alone" said Terry. He looked quite angry and a little surprised at his outburst.

Just then some ghost came through the right wall and were talking, arguing by the looks of it. Padma didn't take any notice, she was worried about hat was coming up.

The doors finally opened.

"We're ready for you" and the all followed Professor McGonagall into the great hall.

This room was even bigger then the Entrance Hall. It was so big she couldn't even see the ceiling. She looked back up at the ceiling and was amazed. It looked like the ceiling was open to the heavens. Of course she read about this in Hogwarts: A History, but she never knew it looked so spectacular. Looking around she could see hundreds of head looking in their directions, 5 long tables; the teachers occupied one of them. Padma guessed that each bench belonged to each house.

Above the students head, suspended in mid air were millions of candles. Around the walls were more suits of armour and some flaming torches at the sides. Padma was shaking even more. All eyes were upon them; she could feel them on her, watching her, the only sound were there steps.

"Don't be scared, you'll be fine" said Tyler

They reached the front of the hall and there sat an old looking hat on a stool. They all looked at the hat for a moment. _What are we meant to do? _ Thought Padma. She looked around at her friends and they all had the same look on their faces.

All of a sudden a rip at the bottom of the hat opened and started to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

"Well I guess were both going into Gryffindor because you are brave and you said they don't split up sisters" smiled Padma. She was so relieved that she was going to stay with Parvati.

"Hope we are in the same house" whispered someone in her ear. She looked around and Nott was standing behind her.

"Me too." And the sorting hat stopped singing and everyone applauded.

Professor McGonagall stepped up next to the tool, unravelled a scroll which was in her hand and picked up the hat.

"Now as I shout your names, please come up and sit on the stool where I'll place the hat. Abbot, Hannah"

A girl with blonde pigtails walked up to the stool looking frightened. The hat slipped past her eyes and sat there for a couple of seconds before it shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

She took of the hat and ran to the bench next to the wall. The whole table applauded and greeted Hannah.

"Boot, Terry"

Terry smiled at them all and went up to the seat and the hat slipped onto his head. You could see that he was shaking. After a minute or so it shouted 'RAVENCLAW!' and he ran off to the table on the other side of the Great Hall. He winked at them as he passed.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"Go for it Mandy, we'll all end up in Ravenclaw" whispered Becky

And as soon as the sorting hat touched her head it shouted 'RAVENCLW!' and Terry stood up and applauded with the rest. Two other people got sorted into Hufflepuff and Lavender Brown was the first into Gryffindor.

"Cassily, Becky"

"Woo, yeah" she shouted and turned to look at them "see you on the other side" and walked up confidently and sat on the stool.

After a moment 'RAVENCLAW!' and she hopped of her seat and jumped onto her seat next to Terry and Mandy.

Michael Corner also went into Ravenclaw. Crabbe went into Slytherin. Anthony, Tyler, Morag and Skoda all went into Ravenclaw. Padma was a little upset because they were all her friends and she might not have been in the same house as them. Draco, Goyle and Nott went into Slytherin. Nott looked over at Padma and smiled and gestured a seat next to him, telling her he was saving it for her. She began to fell very nervous again. Parvati squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Patel, Padma"

Padma was shaking as she walked up to the stool. Every step seemed to echo through the Great Hall. Everyone was silent though she could hear whispers. One set was chanting '_ravenclaw, ravenclaw' _and another one chanting by one person '_slytherin'_ she smiled and sat down on the stool. She could see the Ravenclaw table where everyone was sitting smiling, Skoda had her thumbs up. Looked over at the Slytherin table and she could see Nott smiling and her eyes went to Parvati and she smiled just as the hat slipped over her eyes.

'Hmm well lets see what we have here. Ahh very smart, a thirst for knowledge and yes a very sharp mind…' and she realised that the hat was talking to her in her head 'yes well it had better be RAVENCLAW!'

And she got up smiled and ran over to the table and they all cheered and tapped her back and Terry was beaming and said "I saved you a seat" and she sat down. The smile faded off her face when she looked over at Nott. He looked disappointed but smiled reassuringly at her.

"Patel, Parvati"

Padma turned around to watch her sister being sorted. But of course she knew she was going to be in Ravenclaw because her sister had said that they wouldn't separate them because they were sisters. There was a minutes silence and

'_GRYFFINDOR!'_

Padma's eyes widened and her stomach did a funny churn. Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at her sister. They had never been separated, and now. Parvati looked over and smiled and sat down at the gryffindor table.

Terry squeezed her hand but let go quickly and Becky came over and squeezed herself between Padma and Morag and put her arm around Padma.

"Don't worry Padma were all here and its not as though your not going to see her, you've got class and you can see her during break and everything. Don't be upset. I know what'll cheer you up. I'll nick some of this food and so will the others and we can have a feast"

"Oh no you won't that's not allowed or I'm knocking off points" said a voice from behind them and Hollie had just walked down to them. "And be quiet the sorting. Padma don't worry about ok" and Hollie walked off.

"Great we got Head girl in our house" whispered Becky

A girl was being sorted who went into slytherin. Then McGonagall shouted the name that made everyone whisper and move.

"Potter, Harry"

"Oh ruddy hell if he comes into ravenclaw I'm asking to be resorted" said Becky

Padma chuckled with the rest. After a while the hat shouted Gryffindor. Two boys, twins got up and started shouting, "_WE GOT POTTER!" _ and Padma wondered how they came to be in the same house. Becky sighed and smiled.

They were still waiting for Lisa to see where she would be sorted. The group of students waited to be sorted was very short now.

"Turpin, Lisa"

Lisa went up to the stool and sat down. They all had their fingers crossed for her. Padma looked over at Parvati and saw that she was talking to another girl, the first gryffindor to be sorted, Lavender Brown. She was giggling and talking. Padma turned her attention back to Lisa. After a while it shouted ravenclaw and she came and sat down next to Morag. Padma was a little relaxed by now and was watching the rest being sorted. After Zabini who got sorted into slytherin McGonagall took the stool and everyone looked at the staff table.

Dumbledore stood up. Padma adored all the work he has ever done. He was an amazing wizard and was very proud to say she went to a school where Professor Dumbledore was headmaster. His beard was shinning in the light and realised that his beard wasn't as long as her nana's beard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Before we eat I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" and sat down.

Padma laughed and turned to her plate and was surprised as the plates in front of her were filling up with food. She filled up her plate and started eating. No one was talking since they were so hungry. Then all of a sudden there was some potato in her hair. She looked up and saw Becky and Lisa's faces go red, trying not to laugh. They couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. Padma chucked some chicken at them but that was a big mistake.

There was Potatoes being thrown at her by Becky while Lisa was in hysteric. Everyone else was laughing their head off.

"That's it Rebecca, 1 point from Ravenclaw" said Hollie "And if any of the professors saw you, you would've got 10 points taken off and detention"

"My name is not Rebecca, its Becky" Becky replied coldly and turned around. As soon as Hollie walked off, Becky threw some chicken at Padma but Padma put her hands up in defeat.

It was very fun, they all sat there chatting and eating. Then Professor Dumbledore got up and gave a few notices. He then warned everyone not to go near the third floor or suffer a painful death. Padma didn't know whether he was being funny or serious. She watched Dumbledore get up. He turned and saw her staring and he waved and pointed behind her.

A prefect was waiting for her.

"Hi I'm Penelope Clearwater and I am the Ravenclaw Prefect and this is Andy Mayfield and he's a Ravenclaw prefect. Come and follow me and stay close." And all the Ravenclaw first years followed them up through the school.

It was a beautiful school, suits of armour everywhere; it had a medieval look to it. They walked and walked and walked until they were walking up this spiral staircase. At the top of the staircase was a little clearing and there was a portrait of a beautiful tall lady. She had long black hair, and bright blue eyes.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. The password is _Corvus_. The password changes frequently so I'll come and tell you when it has changed ok?" and they all entered the common room.

"Ok the password never changes. I had to say that incase any members of different house were lurking about. There are many secrets in the Ravenclaw common room; so many people try to get in. The password is always the same. Other house change their password frequently so no one will know their password but people will assume that we also change ours. Keep this a secret. Well the girls' dorms are to your left and the boys to your right. Well you all have class tomorrow so goodnight" and Penelope walked off with Andy.

The common room was magnificent. Walls of books and there were so many big squashy chairs and sofas. The fireplace was crackling merrily and many students were up talking and joking. Padma and the rest of the girls went up to their dorm. It was a really big dorm. All 6 of them were sharing a room. All their trunks had been brought up for them. Padma got the bed next to the window and Mandy had already started throwing pillows at everyone and that started the pillow fight.

They all stopped and Becky said " I couldn't get any food just incase Hollie was watching so I'll get it tomorrow and we can stay up late and sneak into the boys room" and they all laughed and got changed and went to bed.

Just as Padma was going to sleep a soft tap came at the window and there was Om. She let him in and took the scroll from his ankle and he took off into the sky.

Remember to wake up early tomorrow we got class no more sleeping in don't worry I am still here

_Parvati x_

Padma smiled and went to bed. She was perfectly fine. She thought it would feel weird not having her around but talking with her fellow ravenclaw's she knew that she would be fine and there was nothing to worry about.


	6. Little Upsets

Chapter 6: Little Upsets

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long got so much work and stuff, but here is chapter 6, I know it isn't as good as the others, but stick with the story please its going to get better I promise. I don't own any of the characters 

Padma woke up very early, and got ready. She looked around her dorm. She couldn't quite say what she was feeling at the moment. It was strange, she was happy that she was finally here, but she thought there was something missing. Parvati. She missed how Parvati used to wake her up and used to argue about who goes into the bathroom first.

Padma went into the common room. It was 7.30, and could here movement from the other dorms. She sat herself in one of the squashy armchairs and stared at the fire waiting for everyone else to come down.

AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH 

Padma jumped out of her seat. The screams were coming from the girls' dormitories, so she ran to the door and up the stairs. She realised they were coming from her own dorm so she ran with all her might. As she threw back the door she saw Morag and her bed shrieking and Becky running after something on the floor.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Morag

Becky finally caught the spider and let it out their dorm.

"Jeez, why are you so scared, look at the size of you and the spider"

Morag slowly got down.

"Morag we didn't need a wake up call, we can get up ourselves" said a voice behind them. It was Tyler and Anthony.

"Nice pyjama's Anthony" said Skoda. Anthony turned red and went back to his dorm.

"Guys can you hurry up and get ready, I've been up for ages" Said Padma

"Well no one asked you to get up early" said Becky and they all started to get ready. Padma waited in the common room and 5 minutes later they all came to the common room.

"Shall we go, I am so hungry" Said Morag, so Becky, Morag, Skoda, Mandy, Lisa and Padma went to breakfast.

"where are we?" asked Mandy

"Great were lost" replied Morag

"Awesome, lets do some exploring" said Becky, so they all went off walking climbing random staircases.

They were walking along a long corridor, and couldn't see a door anywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Padma. She was afraid of being late for her first lesson, what would her mum say?

"Her look what's that there" Mandy was pointing at the end of the corridor, where there was some sort of statue. When they finally got there they saw it was a statue of a phoenix.

"Ok that's it I'm really hungry, lets go back and find someone who can give us directions" moaned Morag

"Well there's a door" pointed Skoda

"That weren't there before" Morag pointed out

"So what lets open it and go"

They opened it and to their surprise there was a staircase leading down back to their common room.

"well that was weird" said Morag

"Hogwarts is full of secrets, I'm guessing you got lost?" said a voice.

They turned around and saw it was the prefect Penelope.

"Can you help us to get to the Great hall or we are going to be late for lesson," asked Padma

"Sure come on follow me" an they all walked down what felt like hundreds of staircase, and finally they were in the entrance hall.

"Well I am meeting someone here, so you guys can find your way from here right?" smiled Penelope

They all went down into the Great hall and to the Ravenclaw table to find Tyler, Terry, Anthony and Michael already sitting there and eating breakfast.

"Got lost?" smiled Terry

"Shut it you and give me some toast" as Morag plonked herself next to Michael

"Hey Padma want to go exploring tonight?" whispered Becky

"Erm, yeah sure"

"Right, wait until everyone goes to sleep and then we can go yeah?"

"Yeah sure"

"First years here are your timetables" squeaked someone. It was Professor Flitwick, The charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw.

"Cool we got Herbology first with the Slytherins" said Michael so they all got up and went to the greenhouses where they would have their first lesson.

A plump lady came in with a kind face and a patched hat on her fly away hair.

"Right chaps, I am Professor Sprout, and we are in greenhouse one. Now everyone get into pairs, grab a tray and I want you all to sort out the Casacvian Worms from the Blib Worms, the blib ones are glowing so you can tell the difference. Now come on and I'll stop you all at the end of the lesson."

Padma got paired up with Morag who was very reluctant to picking up the worms.

"Erm Padma, do you want to sort them out? Please" Morag asked

"Look they really aren't that scary, see" and Padma picked one up and waved it in front of Morag.

"Padma stop please" pleaded Morag

Padma stopped, but a worn came flying out of nowhere and landed on Morag's head. She started to whimper "get it off me!"

Just behind her you could see Michael and Terry laughing.

"You think that's funny do you?" asked Padma

Terry and Michael shut up.

"No and it weren't us before you start Padma" replied Michael "It was him" and he was pointing over his shoulder to a group of Slytherins including Nott and Draco.

"Who did that?" asked Padma, she was getting very angry, how would they have liked it if they had worms thrown at them?

"Sorry Padma I couldn't resist, it was funny and it was a harmless joke" said Nott

"Really well" and Padma grabbed a hand full of Worms and threw them at Nott. He stood there looking at her going red.

"Don't like it very much do you?" Padma said very coldly.

She turned around and went back to her tray. No one said anything.

"We have a little break before next lesson, lets go great hall and get a little snack" said Mandy

"I'll catch up with you guys later" replied Padma and went over to Nott "I am sorry, that was quite childish, but I don't really like it when you hurt my friends, you wouldn't like it would you?"

"No I am sorry" and he walked off

Padma shrugged, and got her stuff together. As she walked outside the greenhouse her legs suddenly got tangled up and she fell over. She looked at her legs and tried to get them apart, but it was like some spell was on them. She turned around to see who had done it but saw just them hems of the robes whipping out of site.

"Help me please I can't get up" shouted Padma

Just then Nott came round the corner "What happened to you? Professor Sprout can you come here please?" Professor Sprout came running from the greenhouse

"What's wrong?"

"I've fallen over and can't get back up, I think there is some spell on me"

"Hmm lets see, oh yes I can see, hold still. Finite now you can get up the bell is about to ring"

Padma and Nott walked up the stairs to the entrance hall together.

"Thanks for the help, I didn't know who put that curse on"

"Well I saw Terry and Becky running off laughing, well I'm going to go to lesson got potions" and he walked off to the door that lead to the potions class.

Padma was a little upset that they would do that to her and went to History of Magic.

"Hey Padma I thought you were coming to meet us in great hall, anyway I got you some sponge cake" and Terry handed Padma some cake

"I don't want it" and she went to the back of the group. She sat all through History of Magic on her own. The teacher Professor Binns was a ghost and he flew through the wall and started going on about the goblins in 1748. Padma sat and took notes. She looked over to her friends, to see they were all looking not the same as usual.

When the class finished for lunch, they all caught up with her and talking like nothing had happened, like she was sitting with her the whole time.

"hey Padma can I borrow your notes, I kind of stopped listening after 5 minutes." Asked Terry

"I suppose"

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?"

"Because you made me fall over with that spell, you and Becky"

"What!" replied Terry and Becky

"Nott told me, he saw you" and Padma ran off to sit outside of Transfiguration, missing lunch. She didn't like being on her own, she thought they were her friends, and now they were doing spells on her.

Just then she could hear people running and it was Terry and Tyler.

"Look Padma me and Becky didn't do anything"

"Terry is telling the truth, he was in great hall, and we were waiting for you"

"Please Padma talk to us"

Padma turned around to look at them and believed them.

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to being on my own without Parvati"

"You are not on your own, you have us all"

Padma smiled and gave a quick hug to Tyler and Terry.

"WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO she's happy" and Lisa, Mandy, Morag, Becky, Skoda, Michael and Anthony came running down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Becky"

"Don't be silly" and they all sat outside and waited to be let in the classroom.

Transfiguration didn't go so badly after, even though only Mandy had only changed her matchstick into a needle.

They all went to dinner and started eating. Draco had come over to Padma.

"I want you to apoligize to Nott" and he pushed Padma's glass away. She heard I _sculnk _ sound, but didn't make anything of it.

"I already did, leave me alone"

"Fine" and Draco walked away looking happy.

Padma carried on eating. She picked up her glass and drank it all.

They all walked up to the common room al full. Padma started to feel funny, but thought nothing of it. As they reached the portrait, Padma yawned.

They walked through and sat down.

"Guys I'm going to sleep I…" and all went black.


End file.
